1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of optical media. More particularly, the invention relates to time sensitive disposable optical media.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Optical disks such as CDs and DVDs are sold and rented to consumers for use at home. The content of the optical disks may be music, movies, software or data. Unfortunately, the purchase of CDs and DVDs can be expensive. The cost is associated not primarily with the manufacturing cost of the optical disks, but with the value of the information, such as movies or software, encoded on the disks. Content providers, such as movie studios or software companies, do not want to sell at a low cost copies of their material that will have a long lifetime in the marketplace. Rentals of CDs and DVDs enable consumers to access the information at a lower cost, but the need to return the rentals on time is inconvenient. It would be desirable to have an optical media (e.g., disk) that the user could purchase at a low cost, would address the concerns of the content providers about lifetime of their content in the marketplace, and which would not have the disadvantage of having to be returned, as is the case with videotape movie rentals today. It would also be desirable to manufacture such an optical disk at low cost and with minimum changes to existing optical disk manufacturing processes.
Heretofore, the requirements of low cost, limited content lifetime, avoidance of rental returns and minimum changes to existing manufacturing precesses referred to above have not been fully met. What is needed is a solution that simultaneously addresses all of these requirements. The invention is directed to meeting these requirements, among others.